The recent introduction of “flushable” wipes and similar rag-like solids into sanitary waste streams in high volumes has had a severe impact on the operability of wastewater treatment systems, creating a need for improved methods of handling these new materials at such facilities. Due to their high mechanical strength, these materials do not shred easily, and can readily become lodged in wastewater treatment piping and equipment. Additionally, when subjected to the turbulent action of flow, these materials can be woven into large “mops,” further increasing their resistance to shredding, thereby making them even more difficult to process. Fabric wastes such as flushable wipes also tend to wrap and accumulate on pumps and other rotating equipment, such as comminutors, as well as accumulating in pipe interiors. This impedes wastewater flow, and causes other operational difficulties in wastewater treatment facilities, necessitating downtime for digester clean-outs, de-ragging of pump impellers, and other maintenance.